VIZOR
by Jec.Ocha
Summary: "Aku melihatnya memasukkan sebuah pisau lipat ke dalam saku jasnya, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan kembali larut ke dalam alunan musik."/Kyuhyun bisa berkenalan dengan orang baru, tadinya dia berpikir 'teman baru'nya ini adalah orang yang dingin. Hal ini menyenangkan untuk seorang Kyuhyun./KYUMIN! CHAP 1!/Adakah sesuatu yang berbeda dengan karakter mereka? Lihat saja.


_**(Kyuhyun bisa berkenalan dengan orang baru, dan itu menyenangkan/"Aku melihatnya memasukkan sebuah pisau lipat kedalam saku jasnya tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan kembali larut dengan musik")**_

**Original by Jec Ocha  
**

.

**VIZOR**

_**In Japan**_

_Wanita itu berjalan masuk ke gerbang Homozon dengan membawa sebuah tas tenteng yang besar. Dari jauh raut wajah sang wanita terlihat tenang, tetapi jika diperhatikan dari dekat terlihat bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi pelipis wanita tersebut._

_Kebetulan Kuil Sensoji siang itu terlihat sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa biksu yang memang selalu berdoa di kuil ini,_

_Wanita ini berjalan ke sisi kiri, ke Chozuya, sebuah bangunan kecil yang terdapat bak, tempat membersihkan diri sebelum masuk ke kuil. Tidak jauh dari chozuya ada sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang._

_Dengan wajah yang terlihat cukup tenang, wanita itu memandang lingkungan sekitarnya. Lalu, setelah itu dia meletakkan tas besar tadi di bawah pohon. Wanita itu menatap tas tersebut dengan seringai muncul di wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat tenang. _

_Kemudian, setelah dirasa cukup puas menatap tas itu. Sang wanita berjalan ke arah gerbang, dan keluar dari area kuil._

"_Jadilah yang lebih luar biasa lagi dariku."_

_Setelah keluar dari situ, sang wanita berjalan ke arah depan, terlihat seperti tanpa arah. Dia menatap lurus, namun satu hal yang dapat ditangkap dari wanita ini._

_Tatapannya__―__kosong._

_Wanita itu terus berjalan dan berjalan, tak menentu, karena lelah dia akhirnya berhenti sebentar dan duduk di kursi yang ada di halte tempat bus biasa berhenti._

_Wajahnya tertunduk, dia menarik napas._

_Tak lama, terdengar suara tawa pelan, lalu suara itu terdengar lagi dengan volume suara yang lebih keras._

"_Haha. Hahaha."_

_Wanita itu, ternyata dia tertawa. Bukan tawa bahagia, lihat tatapannya yang masih kosong. Dengan wajah yang terlihat__―__menyeramkan. _

_Orang-orang di daerah itu yang biasanya tidak pernah mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, langsung dengan sekejap memberikan tatapan mereka ke arah sang wanita._

_Saat merasa banyak mata yang menatapinya, dia berdiri. _

_Dia mulai berjalan lagi__―__tanpa arah. Masih dengan keadaan sebelumnya, dia masih terus tertawa sambil berjalan. _

_**South Korea, 2014**_

"_Pengumuman bagi seluruh siswa untuk segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru selesai._"

Baru saja pengumuman terdengar di seluruh sudut sekolah, salah satu siswa yang baru saja mengikuti upacara tersebut melanggar pengumuman tadi.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang di sekolahnya, dan duduk disalah satu bangku di halaman. Dia mengeluarkan _ipod_ dari kantung celananya, lalu mendengarkan musik melalui _ipod _tersebut dengan _headset_.

Cukup larut dalam alunan musik yang didengarnya, dia mulai merasa kantuk. Tapi, matanya yang hampir terpejam justru terbuka saat melihat ada seseorang yang sekarang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk sedang…mengelap pisau lipat.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mempertajam penglihatannya. Pria yang sedang ditatapnya itu berbalik dan pergi. Walaupun, siswa ini sangat penasaran dengan kejadian yang barusan. Dia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

Kembali larut dengan alunan musik itu, dan hampir saja tertidur. Sampai, matanya yang hampir terpejam harus terbuka lagi saat merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Dia menoleh ke sampingnya,

"Kyu, tidak seharusnya kau mendengarkan musik di hari pertama sekolah." Gadis itu langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain,

"Sepertinya sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk sedikit bermain-main."

Seringaian yang muncul pada orang ini. Dia memasukkan pisau lipatnya ke dalam saku jasnya. Lalu, berjalan ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

.

"Kyuhyun, bisakah kau maju ke depan dan mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis?" pandangan Kyuhyun dari pemandangan di luar beralih ke arah seorang pria tua yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia berjalan dengan santai dan mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Seluruh murid di kelas sontak terpana, karena sedari tadi tidak ada satupun murid yang dapat menjawab soal tersebut.

"Murid pintar." Puji sang guru―Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau boleh duduk lagi, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Baik, "

Seluruh murid di kelas memandanganya dengan wajah kagum―Kyuhyun tersenyum angkuh.

_Tok..tok..cklek__―__pintu terbuka_.

"Permisi , Mr. Kim saya diminta oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk mengantar murid ini ke kelas anda." Seorang pria dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam masuk bersama seorang siswa disampingnya.

"Baiklah, Biar anda yang membuka perkenalan diantara mereka. Saya hanya ingin menyapa mereka dengan soal-soal. Permisi." Mr. Kim berjalan keluar kelas. Dan Mr. Sungmin meminta kepada siswa tadi untuk duduk.

Sementara itu, di depan kelas. Pria tadi yang bersama siswa disampingnya, mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Selamat siang, semua." Sapaan ringan yang diucapkan oleh pria yang sebenarnya terlihat muda dengan senyumannya.

"Siang, Mr." atmosfir yang terciptakan diruangan itu, terlihat cukup menyenangkan. Mungkin mereka senang melihat guru muda yang saat tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.

"Perkenalkan, saya sebagai wali kelas dan juga guru Biologi kalian nantinya. Nama saya adalah Lee Sungmin, panggil saja Mr. Sungmin" seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu terlihat menikmati pemandangan yang ada didepan kelas. Tapi tidak dengan si murid pintar yang saat ini sedang memandang keluar sambil mendengarkan lagu.

"Bisakah kalian memusatkan perhatian kedepan?" Sungmin mulai memberi kode agar diperhatikan, tetapi sang murid pintar tidak menggubrisnya. Sampai, teman yang duduk didepannya menepuk pundaknya.

"Perhatikan, Kyu." Dia menunjuk ke arah depan. Dan Kyuhyun melepas _headset_nya juga mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Baiklah, ku pikir kalian semua sudah saling berkenalan. Jadi, tinggal Hyuk Jae saja yang belum memperkenalkan diri. Silahkan, Hyuk."

Siswa yang tadi masuk bersama dengan Sungmin langsung berdiri.

"Lee Hyuk Jae. Panggil saja Hyuk." Perkenalan yang cukup singkat, bahkan sangat singkat. Lalu, dia duduk kembali, sementara seluruh murid di kelas itu menatapnya―heran.

"Ya, kalau begitu. Kalian boleh di kelas dengan tenang. Hari pertama sekolah biasanya hanya untuk perkenalan saja. Kalau begitu, apa ada pertanyaan sebelum saya keluar?" membenarkan kerah kemejanya yang dirasanya tertekuk.

"Mr. Sungmin boleh tahu e-mailnya?" seorang siswi berambut panjang berwarna cokelat mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya dengan berani.

"Kalau ingin menghubungiku, silahkan hubungi lewat nomor guru yang tertera pada kertas peraturan yang diberi seusai upacara tadi. Apa ada lagi?"

Kelas menjadi diam, atmosfir mulai berubah ketika Sungmin dengan tenangnya menolak permintaan murid yang barusan bertanya.

Sungmin dengan tenang keluar kelas saat dirasanya sudah cukup untuk berkenalan dengan murid-muridnya.

.

Sungmin meraih ponsel yang ada di kantung celananya, dan tertera sebuah e-mail yang masuk. Dia membuka e-mail itu dan tersenyum.

"Mr. Sungmin!" dengan cekatan dia menaruh kembali ponselnya.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya―sang murid tersenyum. Pria itu memandang siswinya dengan seksama, rambut yang indah, mungkin begitu juga dengan tubuhnya.

"Mr, kenapa menolakku saat aku meminta e-mail mu?" siswi itu menunjukkan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Sungmin menyeringai,

"Maaf, tapi aku membatasi hubunganku dengan murid." Sungmin mengelus kepala siswinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dalam pelajaran Biologi dan sebagai imbalannya kau memberikan ku alamat e-mail mu?" siswi itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya―menggoda.

"Aku tidak berjanji. Tapi, berjuanglah." Sungmin mengelus pipi siswinya lalu pergi meninggalkan siswi itu dengan pipi yang merona merah.

Dengan santai dia berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah, lalu duduk di bangku yang ada situ.

Matanya menerawang, seperti mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Dia tersenyum cukup dalam, bahkan sampai senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai.

"Cukup menyenangkan. Dan harus menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan." Dia terkekeh.

"Semuanya harus menjadi lebih luar biasa lagi. Biar tidak bosan, aku harus _refreshing_ sepertinya." Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan lagi entah kemana.

.

.

Di sisi lain,

Kyuhyun terlihat bosan dengan keadaan di kelasnya. Dia malas berbincang-bincang dengan temannya, tapi dia ingat akan seseorang yang pernah berkata kalau _"hidup adalah bersosialisasi. Dan tahu membedakan privasi dan umum"_. Akhirnya dengan jengah, dia mulai menghampiri siapapun yang bisa diajaknya bicara.

Lalu, dia tertarik untuk berbicara dengan siswa yang telat masuknya dan siswa yang memiliki perkenalan singkat.

"Hei. Kyuhyun." Kyu mengulurkan tangannya dan hendak bersalaman dengan Hyuk. Walaupun dia terlihat dingin tapi pria itu menyambut uluran Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, "Hyuk Jae."

Karena dirasa kursi didepan Hyuk kosong, Kyuhyun menduduki kursi itu dan memutar kursi menjadi berhadapan dengan Hyuk.

"Kau dari SMP mana, Hyuk?" Kyuhyun memulai basa-basinya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Hyuk menyunggingkan senyuman diwajahnya, walau kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya cukup tajam.

"Oh, begitu." Kyuhyun bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Mungkin biasanya dia terlihat tenang, tapi sejujurnya kalau berhadapan dengan orang baru. Dia agak sedikit―bingung.

"Kau suka musik sepertinya, Kyu?" Hyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya.

"Iya, sebenarnya hanya untuk menghilangkan raja jenuh. Bukan seorang maniak akan segala musik yang ada." Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kau suka film?" sekarang Kyuhyun yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Dia pikir, Hyuk bukan tipe yang suka berbicara.

"Aku hanya bingung menghadapi orang-orang baru." Seru Hyuk. Sepertinya dia cenayang, begitu pikir Kyuhyun.

"Aku suka film. Dan sepertinya kita sama, aku juga suka bingung."

"Kau suka film yang ber-genre apa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin, horror atau comedy."

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak merasa takut setelah nonton film horror?" Hyuk menyeringai.

"Hm, kurasa tidak. Biasa saja." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kalau tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mati mengenaskan, dan ternyata itu ulah penunggu disekolah ini. Misalkan, dia mati di dalam toilet. Apa kau takut ke toilet?" Hyuk mengeluarkan seringainya, hendak menakut-nakuti.

"Kalau itu toilet wanita, untuk apa aku merasa takut." Kyuhyun tertawa, sedangkan Hyuk hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau kau, Hyuk. Suka film ber-genre apa?" Hyuk mengerutkan keningnya seperti berpikir.

"Hm, mungkin sadis. Ya, aku akan menontonnya kalau sedang tidak makan." Hyuk tersenyum, Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban teman barunya itu.

Cukup lama, sampai bel berbunyi. Mereka larut dalam obrolan keduanya. Dan akhirnya keduanya, pulang.

.

.

Pria itu cukup lama duduk di bangku taman, sampai akhirnya ponselnya berdering. Lalu, dia mengangkat telepon dari seseorang. Dia mengangguk, setelah itu mematikan ponselnya. Dan bangkit berdiri.

Dia berjalan terus, akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah gedung tua tak berpenghuni. Dia menegakkan badannya dan menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Lalu, berjalan kedalam gedung itu.

Pria ini menaiki tangga yang ada di dalam gedung tua ini, tanpa rasa takut. Dia terus naik, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang terdapat dilantai paling atas. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan menemukan seseorang yang tengah meringkuk dengan kedua tangan yang diikat dan mulut yang di tutup oleh sapu tangan.

"Sudah siap rupanya."

Dia melihat ke arah orang itu sambil menyeringai.

Sementara dengan mulut yang tertutup, orang itu berusaha menanyakan kepada pria tadi, "K-kau siapa?" Dia terlihat ketakutan, dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang indah, sayang." Pria itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan orang itu. Dia mengelus pipi orang itu.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku semakin ingin membawamu untuk pergi ke tempat yang indah itu." Dengan seringai yang terlihat jelas, pria itu mulai mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam saku jasnya.

Dia membuka sapu tangan yang menutupi mulut orang itu.

"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku?" orang itu sangat ketakutan.

"Aku bilang aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang indah sayang." Pria itu mulai mengeluarkan pisa lipat itu dari sarungnya, dan menggoreskan pisau itu ke pipi orang tersebut.

Orang yang menjadi korbannya ini berteriak kesakitan.

"Pipimu menggemaskan. Apalagi sekarang tambah indah dengan yang merah-merah itu." Pria itu terkekeh, lalu dia mulai menggoreskan pisaunya ke dahi sang korbannya.

Seperti mengukir sesuatu, setelah selesai. Dia tersenyum dengan hasil ukirannya di dahi sang korban tersebut.

Sang korban terus berteriak kesakitan.

"Belum pergi rupanya?" pria itu terkekeh. Dia mulai menggoreskan pisau di leher sang korban, melingkari pisaunya di leher itu. Lalu, saat pisau itu berada di tengah leher sang korba, dia mulai menggoreskan pisau itu kebawah. Sampai baju sang korban pun terkoyak, juga dengan darah yang mengalir.

Korbannya lemas, tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bangkit dan kabur, bahkan hanya sekedar berteriak pun dia sudah tidak sanggup.

"Kau sudah pergi, sayang?" pria itu menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah sang korban. Korbannya itu menatapnya, lalu membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan pisau lipat itu menghujam lehernya.

Sang pria menyeringai melihat korbannya, lalu dia membereskan segala sesuatunya.

"Aku mengesankan, bukan?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hello, readers.**

**Aku punya FF baru ni. Maaf kalo typo atau ada ceritanya yang belum jelas. Sejujurnya, aku membiarkan kalian bermain dengan logika kalian sendiri. Akan seperti apa alurnya nanti, biar kalian coba tebak. Aku menunggu kalian me-review :D. Mau request sesuatu? Boleh saja diketik di kotak review, hehe.  
**

**Enjoy yaa bacanya, hehe! Untuk terakhir kali,**

**Jangan lupa review:D!**

**-Jec Ocha-**


End file.
